Hitler Plans To Start A Rock Band
Hitler Plans To Start A Rock Band is a parody made by Vulpix95NL. Plot Note: the plot is based upon the remade version of the parody. New Plot Günsche comes into Hitler's office to inform him, but Hitler already knows what is coming and starts to complain about it happening all the time. As a result, he decided to announce a rock band. Afterwards, he asks Krebs to visit the Russians to buy their equipment. Krebs made a bit of a uncertain face, but still said he would go. Later on, when Chouikov gets informed Krebs is waiting for him, he quickly prepares himself and the other Russians in the room. After that, the negotiations begin, but Chouikov refuses the money that is offered. When Krebs threatened to call 'that guy', the Russian general changed his mind. After returning in the bunker, Krebs announced the steps taken after the negotiations ended to Hitler. The Führer replies positive, stating the project can resume. Then Jodl asks him when the audition starts, Hitler said he was getting to that part. As they argue, Hitler threatens Jodl to use his head as a percussion instrument, leaving him quiet. Then, he explains the details of the band, telling what is needed and the band's name, which is The Führers. After Goebbels also said a number of things, the auditions began. Within the auditions was a significant story about Burgdorf in his younger years when he was becoming an artist. After a creative disagreement with the producers, Burgdorf ended his chances of becoming an artists when he rather stays true to the song meanings than that he gets trapped within the modern music industries sins. Later on, when the auditions are over, Bormann read a letter from Reich Records, Inc. to Hitler, which stated the band members and the demand that the album is finished in two months time. In the letter was noted they had no guitarist. Hewel noted the lack of guitarists was, as he witnessed, quite ironic, while Goebbels think it is disgraceful and could only think of NeinTails95NL to join along. Hitler, angered by this, at first refused to hire him, since he could fire all but Burgdorf if he would come. Despite that, he also refused his plan to get ruined and decides to call him. He managed to persuade NT95NL to join the band. Even though he hung up on Hitler, which angered him, the Führer was satisfied. Krebs suddenly disrupts the joy stating they were too late paying the rent for the storage locker and are forced to go to the auction. Hitler, stating that if they can't get it back the project would fail, says he hopes Dave Hester would not show up. Unfortunately, the man did show up and made the generals pay a lot more than they hoped, killing most of their budget for making the album. Goebbels got angered by this, stating they should have let Dave Hester have the locker since they could also hire instruments in the record studio, which would've been cheaper. Worse, NT95NL has not even showed up. Hitler rants about the incompetence of his men and that NT95NL was betraying him already. That same moment he entered the room, stating he waited hours in front of the record studio. It appeared a misunderstanding, but since he arrived Hitler said the were departing. Meanwhile, Himmler and a injured Fegelein arrive at the garage, as Himmler was heading to the studio as well. His driver was late and asked his adjutant if it was true he always goes to RFC (Reich Fried Chicken). Then, Speer arrived, with whom Himmler had a discussion. It turns out that all three actually do the same thing. After a few months, the album is finished and about to be released. Hitler was delighted, until Linge comes with a letter from Reich Records Inc., stating that NT95NL left the band after a disagreement. The label then decided not to released the album, much to Hitler's fury. He states the band in officially dead. Saddened by this, Eva comforts him saying he has never been this close in the long time. Hitler later wondered if it was good to be famous, thinking some are not suited for it, especially NT95NL. Not long after, he calls his staff saying he is going to start a jazz band, but this was not well received by almost everyone. Hitler said then to just go find that prick (Fegelein). Trivia *NeinTails95NL used his own guitar play in this parody (old version). *Due to the full length reaching around 15 minutes, the full version regularly got issues with copyright. This caused a number of re-uploads. The partial and full version are now unavailable. *For the 'moving' of his channel, NeinTails95NL is re-making the series. The remake is recently finished and is now partially uploaded. * The scene wherein Burgdorf was to become an artist, was used by NeinTails95NL as criticism towards the modern music industry. Category:Parodies Category:Feature-length Parodies Category:Completed parodies